Mockingbird
by StarlightPhoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED Kai is struggling to create a bond between him and his child, due to the reason he was born. He considers putting his baby up for adoption, but will his dark, hidden past stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Mockingbird**

**Chapter One**

"Aw, how adorable!"

"Look at those chubby cheeks!"

"How old is he?"

Kai looked down. "N-nineteen months."

"Aw, you've got such a sweet little brother! Take care of him," cooed the first woman as she walked away.

Kai watched them turn into another aisle. Brother? Ha. How little they knew.

He picked up various packets of meat, examining each to make sure they looked edible, and put them in the trolley.

"That'll feed at least Uncle Tyson, won't it, Gou?" Kai smiled. "Come on; let's go find you some yummy biscuits."

- - -

"I'm back. Can someone help me with the bags please?" Kai called from the car.

Hiro stepped in, throwing his car keys from one hand to the other. "Come on slackers! We've not all got kids to look after!"

Tyson dragged himself up reluctantly, Max skipped down the stairs and Ray walked through casually.

"Hello!" Max sang, sticking his head into the back passenger area and pulling a funny face at Gou.

Kai frowned. "Do you mind a minute? I'm trying to get him out."

Ray stuck his head in too. "Seems like he doesn't want to, the amount of struggling he's doing."

Kai sighed. "I know."

Eventually Gou was taken out and put safely in the house under Hilary's supervision while the guys took in and unpacked the shopping.

Kai dropped onto the sofa, watching his baby son walking around, jamming his toy car into every space.

"No," Kai said sternly, pushing the baby's hand away as it tried to put the car into the fish tank.

"Ish!" Gou said.

"Yep. Fish."

"Car." Gou looked at his toy.

"Car. It goes 'brum brum'," Kai explained.

"Ish 'n car!" Gou went to put his toy back into the tank.

Kai picked him up. "No. That's not where it lives."

Gou kicked and struggled in Kai's arms. "Ish! Car!" he screamed.

Kai held him in his arms and cradled him. "Ooh, someone's getting tired." Kai shushed him, rocking the baby back and forth, singing the Mocking Bird song. It was Gou's favourite.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's going to buy a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's going to buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Daddy's going to buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Gou's eyes fluttered – he was trying to fight it – but eventually they came to a close and he gently slept.

Kai held him tighter, holding him close to his chest. He stood there, bouncing softly on his feet, while his friends looked on, touched by the scene.

Max furrowed his brow. "Kai? Why are you crying?"

Kai ignored him and carried on rocking his dear, sweet child.

"I love him so much. Why can't he love me back?" he whispered.

Max frowned. "He does."

"How? He cries whenever I try to play with him. He struggles when I try to hold him."

"You can't hold that personally. He's just getting to that age."

"Yeah, but I'm his dad," Kai sobbed. "Whenever he hurts himself he runs to you to be comforted."

Max bowed his head. He signalled to the others, leaving Kai on his own.

Kai sat down, clutching his precious bundle close, crying uncontrollably, praying…


	2. Chapter 2

**Mockingbird**

**Chapter Two**

"_She's got something for you, Kai," Tyson whispered in his ear._

_Kenny interrupted. "Kai's got something for her."_

"_Well, that's true." Tyson relaxed, taking a drink from his beer. "They've been flirting all night."_

Kai cradled his son, smiling down at him. He didn't know why he was smiling. His baby was causing him so much pain. His baby didn't love him.

"_You've got something in your eye." Kai smirked and leant forward._

"_Oh really, Hiwatari?"_

His baby shouldn't be here. He was an accident.

_She pressed her rose lips against Kai's, smothering him in drunken love. Kai kissed her back, taking off his jacket._

It all happened so fast. In the space of one night, and due to a drunken fling, Kai Hiwatari became a father.

It was the shock of his life.

"_Kai, I can't give this kid a good home. I don't even want to look at it. You're the dad. Can't you do something?" she asked._

He agreed to help her out, for the sake of the baby, but even Kai didn't want him. His grandfather was disgusted with him for such a vile sin. His neighbours refused to look at them together. Kai was without a social life, thanks to the little bundle.

Kai nuzzled the little baby in his arms and recalled something a close friend had said.

"Que sera sera. What has happened, has happened. And what will be, will be. You need to live with it."

He put the baby to bed, and left for his own, a new hope burning in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mockingbird**

**Chapter Three**

"Heh, Gou's running circles around Kai!" laughed Tyson.

It was true. The park was Gou's favourite place, with all the open space and other kids playing around. Kai was especially cautious here. His son was as boisterous as the teenagers, which meant more chance of trouble.

Gou's eyes widened and he darted off to where a group of boys were playing football. "Ball!"

Kai sighed, running after him.

The guys cringed as one of the lads volleyed their ball in the direction of the make-shift goal. It narrowly missed Gou, but hit Kai square in the head, knocking him to the floor.

"Ooww…" he groaned.

Gou ran up. "Daddy? Daddy? Daddy!" He giggled and sat down on Kai's stomach.

The Bladebreakers rolled around on the ground in fits of laughter.

Ray wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh man, that was so comical. Poor Kai, I bet he's so embarrassed!"

Ray was right. Kai walked back over with a struggling baby in his arms, red as … Well, redder than anything. "Come on. We're going home. I've had enough."

"WAAAHHHH!" Gou squealed.

Kai flopped onto the settee. "Shut up, Gou! Shut up!"

Hilary looked at him. "He wants you to play with him."

"And I want five minutes peace!" Kai snapped in reply. "You play with him since you've got more maternal abilities than me!"

"Well I never..!" Hilary pouted and went to find Gou.

"I can't DEAL with this anymore! I've had enough! Sometimes I just wish he'd disappear!"

Max put his arm round Kai's shoulders. "Things will get better. He's just in that stage where he… seems a little more demanding. But if you stick at it, things will work out."

Kai gave a weak smile and the guys left him alone.

But his smile didn't last. He frowned once they were out of the room and switched on the television. He didn't think things were going to change, but he needed them to. He guessed there was only one thing to do, as drastic as it was…


	4. Author's Note

To anyone who may stumble across this, and those who are anticipating another update:

Due to a lack of inspiration and the loss of my muse, there shall be no further updates to this fanfiction and nor shall it be rewritten and posted again. After making the decision to create a new account, I thought that starting afresh with my fanfiction was my only option. I felt that that way, improvement would be greater and so it would be more beneficial to me as an author. Many of the fanfiction I posted on this account I abhor and if I were to continue or rewrite I believe the same thing would happen again, and I hate to disappoint. Many were typical of other fanfiction and were practically replicas and I also disliked many of the plots that I concocted and so I want to leave them all behind. As I've grown, my fanfiction have too, and these play no part in my future as an author.

Please allow me to take this opportunity to thank each of you who reviewed, favourited and watched and stuck by my works. It truly means a lot to me.

For now, you can catch me over at - the place wheer any future fanfiction will reside. 


End file.
